


Little Cassy - Destiel.

by AnithaSakura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Finalizado, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnithaSakura/pseuds/AnithaSakura
Summary: Los Winchester ya habían enfrentado toda clase de monstruos y males de la tierra. Pero la repentina llamada de Castiel con un tono serio los hará dejar todo para ir en busca de su amigo quien les tendrá una pequeña sorpresa.





	Little Cassy - Destiel.

La mirada verde de Dean se despegó unos segundos de la carretera para dirigirla a su hermano quien tenía un rostro de preocupación igual que él, nada más que Dean estaba peor por dentro ya que él recibió el llamado.

—Todo estará bien Samantha, así que quita esa cara.—le dijo su hermano mayor conduciendo con velocidad hacia el siguiente pueblo. Intento animarlo y a la vez creerse sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué te dijo realmente? —preguntó el castaño ignorando lo demás.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios del rubio mientras recordaba lo sucedido a hacia algunas horas.

_*_

 

_Ellos aun seguían en el búnker buscando información sobre un nuevo caso mientras bebían unas cervezas cuando su celular sonó y el nombre de Cas salió en el identificador._

— _¡Hey Cas!— contestó sonriente ante la atenta mirada de Sam que no pasó desapercibido su tono alegre._

— _Dean necesito que vengas ahora al pueblo más cercano, te esperare al lado de la carretera cerca de la primera cafetería — ordenó su ángel con un tono de seriedad que muy poco usaba, solo para dar malas noticias— y que Sam venga contigo._

_Luego cortó dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca._

— _¿Qué pasa Dean?— preguntó a su hermano apartando la vista del libro al notarlo tan serio. >>_

_*_

 

—Sea lo que sea no debe ser tan grande a lo ya hemos enfrentado ¿no?— dijo sonriente tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso, cosa que no funcionó y él volvió también a esa cara seria.

Unos minutos rondaron por el pueblo hasta que vieron a Castiel parado en una esquina con una bolsa de papel blanca en su mano.

Los hermanos aparcaron el famoso Impala y prácticamente corrieron al lado del pelinegro apenas bajaron del auto.

—¿Qué pasó Cas?— el hermano menor fue el primero en preguntar atrayendo la mirada de indiferencia del ojiazul.

—Aquí no es seguro hablar.— contestó tomando el hombro del menor para luego dirigirlos dentro de la cafetería.

El pelinegro tomó asiento depositando con cuidado la bolsa en sus piernas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los Winchesters.

—¿Ya nos dirás qué sucede?— preguntó Dean molesto. Ya habían pasado por suficiente, habían enfrentado de todo, y ahora estaba ahí con un ángel que de seguro le daría una mala noticia con algún mal indestructible que tendrían que enfrentar.

—Yo... Yo no podía decirles por teléfono.— comenzó el pelinegro bajando la cabeza directo a la bolsa, entonces entendieron que sea la razón por la que los llamara, sería por lo que había en esa bolsa — yo me impresioné mucho cuando lo vi.

—¿Qué es Cas?— preguntó el Winchester menor. Ya todos dirigían la mirada a la bolsa que tenía el ángel.

Castiel miro a los hermanos una vez más para luego introducir la mano en la bolsa y buscar aquello por lo que había llamado a los Winchester en primer lugar. El pelinegro tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían, probablemente no muy bien está más que claro.

Abrir la pequeña caja le empezó a costar hacerlo con una sola mano, así que también introdujo la otra para ayudar a abrir el empaque oculto ya que no quería mostrarlo con la caja.

A estas alturas Sam y Dean tenían el corazón en un puño viendo al pelinegro con atención.

De pronto las manos dejaron de moverse y el ser sobrenatural miró a sus amigos.

—¿Están listos?— preguntó y los hermanos asintieron, entonces sonrió desconcertándolos para sacar algo entre sus manos —les presentó al pequeño Cassy.

Ahí, frente a ellos se encontraba un pequeño juguete Funko Pop personalizado igual que el Castiel real. Los hermanos cambiaron de rostro de una cara de seriedad y preocupación a una _bitch face_ hacia Castiel que sonreía al pequeño juguete.

—¿Enserio Cas?— fue Dean el primero en preguntar a lo que Castiel inclinó la cabeza.

—No entiendo Dean.— dijo el ángel logrando que Sam riera.

—¡¿Enserio nos llamaste porque compraste un juguete que se parece a ti?!

Cas bajo la cabeza hacia su pequeño Castiel.

—No.— contestó de inmediato tomando la sorpresa de los hermanos— también hay un pequeño Dean y Sam.

Y tras lo dicho hurgo en la bolsa y sacó unos pequeños Funko Pop iguales sus amigos en sus respectivas cajas.

—Joder.— dijo Sam tomando su muñeco para observar.

—Con cuidado.—dijo el ángel mirando a Sam con preocupación.

—Tranquilo Cas, solo lo voy a ver.—respondió Sam ante la mirada del pelinegro.

Dean miró al muñeco sin animarse a tocarlo y es que por más que lo intentara negar el pequeño juguete era "igual" a él.

—Esto da miedo.—comentó el rubio.

—No dan miedo.— le contestó de inmediato Castiel frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Cas, dime ¿los mandaste a hacer?— preguntó Sam dejando el juguete en la mesa junto con los otros dos.

—No. De hecho pase por un local y me llamó la atención un cartel que decía que por tiempo limitado obtenga su Dean Winchester y creí que habían secuestrado a Dean entonces entre y el vendedor me mostró al pequeño Dean— contaba tomando la caja donde está el juguete con cuidado —luego me mostró a Sam y Cassy— dijo señalando los otros muñecos.

—Ah…— solo respondieron los hermanos sin dejar de mirar a sus pequeños dobles.

_*_

 

Esa noche Dean entró a su habitación dispuesto a dormir abrazado a su ángel como hace meses lo hace, cuando se encontró a los muñecos en sus respectivas cajas en una repisa arriba de su cama.

—¿Quedan bien no?—preguntó el ángel sonriendo. El rubio no sabía qué responder, no quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después así que solo sonrió y asintió.

—Me alegra que te gusten, aunque ellos están muy solos. Mañana traeré a Crowley y Lucifer.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a los reales o los muñecos?— preguntó señalando a los seres de plástico de cabezas grandes.

—Los muñecos Dean.—respondió molesto—los voy a coleccionar— comentó sonriente marchando hacia sus muñecos volviéndolos a acomodar dejando aun impactado Dean imaginado su habitación llena de repisas con esos muñecos observándolo.

—Joder.—solo dijo mirando lo que se le avecinaba.

  


**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Hola a todas!!! Regreso otra vez con este hermoso ship. Destiel me ha atrapado desde el primer momento así que me gusta mucho escribir más sobre ellos   
> Esta vez no es un AU, sino que el capítulo está ambientado en Supernatural. Espero les haya gustado!!  
> Para quienes no saben que es un Funko Pop pues les dejo una imagen de los muñequitos. A mí me encanta y quiero uno de los chicos pero en el lugar donde vivo no llegan (*deseo reprimido)  
> Bueno, aquí me despido. Que tengan un gran día!!


End file.
